KitKat
by Muzatsu
Summary: When Naruto's sister arrives in Konoha wanting to get close to the brother she never had, everyone's lives are turned upside down! But how will they react to the cheerful girl? How will Naruto? Rated T for swearing and some later chapters maybe.


Kit-Kat 

**Hi there everyone! ****©**** I was looking through some of the Naruto Fanfics, and since this hadn't been done yet, I'd thought I'd give it a shot! And it has footnotes! Here it is! **

(1)Ramen

A girl with long, golden blonde hair and shimmering gray eyes stood on a dune in the desert of Sunagakure, sweating a little and staring into the distance. She'd been traveling for months in search of a town her mother had told her of on her dying day, and she was hoping she didn't have to walk much farther. She covered her eyes and squinted to try and get a better look.

"It's so damn hot…" The girl muttered, wiping sweat off of her forehead and looking again. "Why the hell does this stupid town have to be past the desert?"

The girl leaned forward a little and finally brightened up. "Wait…"

She leaned forward further and got happier and happier, seeing a speck on the horizon start to look more and more like a town. "A town! Finally! I see one!" She leaned forward more. "Water, fans, food!" She leaned a little more…"I might finally be out of this waste-!" She fell down the dune, face nearly scorched by the hot sand. "LAND!!!"

She landed on her face again on the bottom and sighed.

"Mother, am I almost home?"

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Sasuke and Naruto were in a huge fight.

"Look what you did, you ass!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the floor where a bowl of ramen lay shattered and spilled. "That was 6,000 yen (1)!"

"What _I_ did?!" Sasuke yelled back, annoyed. "You're the one who had to _hold_ the damn thing instead of leaving the bowl on the table like _normal_ people!"

"You bumped into me!" Naruto cried.

"I tripped over _your_ bag!" Sasuke growled.

Sakura sighed, still in the seat next to where Sasuke had been sitting, and nibbled on an onigiri(2). She'd been hoping Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't argue today, since Sasuke had finally decided to come home after three year just last night, but because of Naruto's ramen obsession, it looked like that wouldn't happen.

"Um…since it was knocked over we can give you another bowl…" The lady behind the counter offered timidly.

"Now, that won't be necessary ma'm." Naruto replied, still glaring at Sasuke. " Because this son of a bitch is gonna _buy_ me another bowl!"

"Like hell I will!" Sasuke growled.

"Guys…" Sakura started pleadingly.

"You'd better!" Naruto snapped at Sasuke. "I don't have that much money!"

"Then why are you spending 6,000 yen on _RAMEN?!_" Sasuke scolded. "Usuratonkachi(3)!"

"Naruto, just…" Sakura tried to beg.

"Because I'm hungry, baka(4)!" Naruto growled.

"Well then buy some fucking groceries!" Sasuke snapped.

Sakura finally stood up and punched Naruto so hard he slammed into the wall across the room, bleeding from the forehead. "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TAKE THE FUCKING RAMEN?!"

Naruto lay on the ground, stunned, and whimpered, "Ma'm, thank you, I would really like that free ramen."

The lady behind the counter laughed nervously as the cook, used to this by now, laughed at the predictable behavior he hadn't seen in so long.

During the fight, everyone but Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, the lady behind the counter, and the cook saw a strange girl come into the store. She had long, golden blonde hair that was to the small of her back and bright, shimmering gray eyes that touched everything with a warmth and curiosity. A torn and dusty brown cape swept the floor with frayed edged as she walked, tied careless around her neck above a bright pink tube top with ripped frills, and she wore a pair of jean shorts that hugged her hips tastefully and stopped in the middle of her thighs. Her legs were well shaped but dusty and scratched above dusty bare feet. She sat down a few seats from where Sakura had been sitting and waited for the second woman to ask her what she wanted.

Naruto crawled over to the stool where he'd been sitting and climbed on, holding his head. "Okay, can I have my ramen now?"

The second woman went up to the girl with blonde hair and asked, "What would you like?"

"Ramen please." The girl said politely.

"What kind was it?"

"What would you like?" Asked the two women.

"Get ready for this Sakura…" Sasuke joked, ready to hear Naruto's complicated, precise order. "It almost sounds like a chakra sequence."

"I'd like-" Started the girl.

"It was a-" Started Naruto.

"Ramen with miso bits and leek chopped into it, and tiny octopuses, crab, and whatever fish is freshest." The two said in unison.

Everyone stared between Naruto and the strange girl in shock, having never heard _anyone _have the same order as Naruto. Naruto and the girl locked eyes, surprised to see they looked a lot alike.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, confused. "I've never seen you here before."

"I'm Kit. Kit Sunemimi." The girl, Kit, replied, just as confused as he was. "And who are you? Nobody ever has the same ramen as me."

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Kit's eyes widened in surprise and she pointed to Naruto, shocked. "Oh my god, it's you!"

Naruto nearly fell off his stool in a mixture of shock and a sudden need to get away. "What do you mean?"

"I've been looking for you, Naru-Chan!" Kit cried, excited.

"Why me?"

"Well…" Kit started thoughtfully, as if trying to think of how to answer him. She finally smiled and answered, "Well, because I'm your sister!"

(1) 6,ooo yen is about $20

(2) An onigiri is a rice ball

(3) Usuratonkachi means 'total moron'. I saw Sasuke call Naruto that in a comic and I thought it was really cute!

(4) Baka just means idiot in Japanese.

(+)**So a secret sister! Dun Dun Dun!!! How special am I?! I already have major writer's block so creative criticism, comments, and suggestions, but no mean comments please! (It's my first story.)**


End file.
